1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is that of automatic gas dispensing nozzles as ordinarily used in filling stations for dispensing gasoline to automobiles. The field of the invention is more particularly that of automatic gas nozzles used at self-service pumps as explained more in detail hereinafter.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Automatic gas dispensing nozzles are well known in the art. Typically such nozzles are equipped with an automatic shut-off valve which shuts off and terminates flow when the gas tank being filled is full and the gas comes up in the filler pipe. Typically these nozzles have a handle that can be grapsed, the handle having a guard part and there being an actuating lever for controlling the nozzle of curved shape, which is in a position between the handle and the guard part.
Typically at full service pumps wherein the station attendant operates the nozzle, the nozzle is equipped with a pivoted latch so that the actuating handle can be latched in any one of three positions at which there are different flow rates to accomodate different automobiles. At the self-service pumps the latch is removed from the nozzle and the customer has to hold the actuating handle himself, until the tank fills up. This represents a deficiency and lack in the prior art since customers do not wish to have to hold the actuating lever of the nozzle and furthermore it is possible that gasoline may be splashed on their clothing. The herein invention provides an article which fulfills this need and overcomes the lack, all as described in detail hereinafter.